A debt and a debt repaid
by sheltie
Summary: Matt realizes something that he should've known before he dated Sora. Sorato to begin with, but ends with Taiora. One-Shot


**A Debt and a Debt repaid**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: Starts off as a Sorato, but ends in Taiora I promise with a splash of Takari also**

Tai could only sigh as he walked away from Sora's house and heading to Matt's. Sora and Matt just had another fight and as a best friend to both he had to remain neutral and help both of them out. When he got there Mr. Ishida invited him in and told him that Matt was in his room.

"Hey Matt"

"Tai, what are you doing here?" Matt asked looking up

"Thought you could use some cheering up" Tai said taking a chair

"What about Sora shouldn't you be there for her?" Matt asked with a growl

"Already taken care of, Mimi is probably over there taking over for me" Tai said folding his arms

Matt nodded

"So, tell me Matt what's going on?" Tai asked leaning forward

"You should know already from Sora" Matt said with a bit of anger in his voice

"I do, but I want to know your side" Tai said calmly

"Why?"

"Because I'm not just Sora's friend, but yours also" Tai said like he was talking to a two year old

Matt sighed and nodded

"She's upset that it's been like, what three weeks since our last date" Matt said, "but in my defense I've been very busy practicing and rehearsing with my band since we have a gig coming up and I'm also trying to write some new songs for it"

Tai nodded

"Matt, I think you need to take a little break and I think a date with Sora will help take your mind off of things" Tai said

"I can't do that, I don't even have anything planned" Matt said in a panic tone

"That's where I come in Matt. I'll set up everything and all you got to do is pick Sora up and take her" Tai said smiling as a plan formed in his head

"Really Tai, you'd do that for me?" Matt asked shocked

"Of course, Sora been down for the past few weeks and this will cheer her up and you need to relax for a bit so it's a win-win situation" Tai said

"What about you?" Matt asked

"Me? I get to see my two best friends happy again" Tai said smiling

"Thanks Tai, I don't know how to thank you for this" Matt said

"No need, we're friends this is what we do," Tai said clapping a hand on Matt's back then leaving

--

Two days later and Tai had everything set up for Matt and Sora's date all he had to do is tell Matt.

"Hey Matt" Tai called out

"What's up Tai?" Matt asked walking over to his friend

"I got everything set up" Tai said handing Matt a thick envelope

"That was fast" Matt said shocked that Tai got everything set up

"I called in a few favors" Tai said shrugging

"Okay"

Matt looked into the envelope Tai gave him and saw the contents and his eyes widen

"This is amazing Tai I'm still surprised that you were able to get everything set this quickly" Matt said unable to say anything else

"When it comes to my friends I can do anything Matt remember that" Tai said smiling

Matt nodded

"Now, I believe you need to asked Sora something" Tai hinted

"Right, thanks a lot Tai, I owe you" Matt said rushing off to find Sora

--

Matt found Sora at the tennis courts working on her form

"Sora" Matt called

Matt? What are you doing here?" Sora said glaring at Matt slightly

_She's still mad at me, I see_ Matt thought

"Where's Tai he's usually here to watch me practice?" Sora asked looking around for her big haired friend

_Tai comes here to watch Sora practice? I had no idea_ Matt thought

"Matt?"

Matt shook his head

"I was wondering what you were doing this Friday?" Matt asked hopefully

Sora looked at her boyfriend hoping beyond hope that he was going to ask her out.

"Why do you want to know?" Sora asked curiously

"Because I want to take you out to make up for the pain I put you through" Matt said hoping she'd say yes

Sora smiled, "sure"

Matt smiled, "alright I'll pick you up at seven and wear something nice"

Sora nodded trying not to jump for joy

Matt smiled and walked away and as soon as he was a good enough distance Sora jumped up and down screaming with joy.

"What in the world are you screaming for Sor, it's not like you scored a winning goal or something?" Tai said behind her

Sora spun around with a great big smile on her face

"I can see that you're happy about something, Sor because the last time you had a smile that big was when we won that soccer tournament for the fourth time in a row" Tai said grinning himself

"Oh Tai, Matt asked me out Friday and I think he means it, I just can't contain myself I'm so happy" Sora said trying to keep herself from jumping into her friend's arms

"That's great Sor" Tai said smiling for his friend

--

Sora was getting ready and humming to herself when she heard the phone ring

"Hello?"

"_**So, has your prince charming picked you up yet?"**_

"Hey Tai and no he hasn't yet, but I'm expecting him anytime soon"

"_**Great, I just wanted to say have a good time on your date tonight I'm pretty sure you'll like it"**_

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"_**Of course not, Matt told me what he had planned because he wanted my opinion, I swear"**_

"Alright, but I've got to go I hear Matt"

"_**Alright see ya"**_

Sora hung up the phone and went to the door to find Matt there with a flowers, but just any flowers her favorite, daisies and daffodils.

"Matt, they're beautiful" Sora exclaimed as she took them from him to put in a vase

"I thought you might like them" Matt said smiling

After Sora put the flowers in a vase she and Matt left

"So, where are we going to?" Sora asked excited on what Matt has planned

"That my dear, is a surprise" Matt said grinning

Matt led her to a restaurant that she wanted to go to for a long time

"Matt how did you know I wanted to go here?" Sora asked jumping into her boyfriend's arms

Matt chuckled, "I just knew"

"But Matt this place has a long waiting list just for a table how did you do it? Sora asked

Matt was a little shocked he didn't know that this restaurant was that popular that reservations had to be booked far in advance and wondered how Tai got them.

"Come on Sor, I'm Matt Ishida future Rockstar" Matt said smiling

The two went into the restaurant and walked straight to the maître'd

"Reservation for two under Friendship/Love" Matt said grinning

The maître'd scanned the book for the reservation then smiled and nodded and led the couple to their table.

"I still can't believe you were able to get reservations here Matt" Sora said in awe still

"Yeah, well I wanted to make up for the passed few weeks and thought that this should do it" Matt said smiling

"Well then I forgive you, totally" Sora said smiling

_I wonder what Tai had to do to get reservations for this place and how am I going to pay him back_ Matt thought

"Is everything alright Matt?" Sora asked

Matt nodded and looked at the menu and was glad that Tai gave him money for this place also.

_Tai thought of everything, really I am so totally in his debt now_ Matt thought

"I know what I'm going to have" Sora said smiling still

Matt looked at Sora with a confused look on his face

"How do you know what you want when you haven't even looked at the menu?" Matt asked

"Because when Tai and I were younger we'd try to sneak into their kitchens to get some food and the head chef there would give us samples" Sora explained

"Wow, well then that means I have to figure out what I'm going to get" Matt said looking at the menu again

"I suggest that you should try the linguine with clam sauce" Sora said in a matter-of-fact tone

Matt nodded, "well if the lady suggest it then I'll go with it"

The waiter came around ask if they were ready and both nodded. Sora ordered first and then Matt. When the waiter left Matt and Sora had a nice conversation.

"So, how has band practice coming?" Sora asked

"I don't really want to talk about since this suppose to be a break for me form it" Matt said

Sora nodded

"Did you hear about what happened with Kari and TK?" Sora asked changing the subject

"How couldn't I?" Matt said smiling now, "TK called me as soon as he could"

The story was that Kari caught TK after one of his basketball practices and in front of the whole team and some other students present she kissed him. The two have been secretly dating for a month and Kari somehow decided that it was time to go public though everyone, except Davis knew they were dating in the first place.

"It's about time for them to be happy and be able to show it off" Sora said smiling also

"I agree, though I'm wondering how Tai is taking the news?" Matt asked a little worried about his little brother

"He's fine with it, you know he trusts TK with Kari" Sora said waving it off like a gnat

"Yeah, though I would loved to be there for the reactions" Matt said smiling

"Yeah, but you want to know the kicker?" Sora asked smirking now

Matt could tell that Sora knew something that TK didn't tell him so he leaned in

"Davis was also there when Kari decided to go public" Sora whispered

Matt couldn't help, but laugh some though he felt bad for the guy. Sora laugh also, but she didn't like Davis as much and saw him as a miniature version of Tai except he was more annoying.

"Oh poor guy, I was wondering how Davis would take it" Matt said shaking his head

"Well, let's just say that he had to be knocked unconscious so he wouldn't hurt the young couple" Sora said smirking again

Matt looked at Sora with a confused look

"I was there and saw that Davis was about to make a scene, so I did something to stop it" Sora clarified

Matt couldn't help, but laugh again

"I ruined a good racket also" Sora muttered though she was smiling at the memory

The arrived and Sora smiled wide as the waiter set her plate down.

"Did you know that Tai has been getting cooking lessons from the chefs here?" Sora asked after she took a bite of her meal

Matt looked at Sora shocked. He didn't know that his friend was taking any cooking lessons at all.

--

After the meal Matt and Sora walked through the park.

"I had a great time Matt" Sora said smiling

"I did too" Matt said though his mind was somewhere else

_I have no idea how I'm going to repay Tai for this, what he's done for me is way beyond friendship_ Matt thought

Matt left Sora at her door and said goodnight

The next day Sora was sitting at the counter at the flower shop her mom owned still on a high from last night that she didn't see someone staring at her for a good hour or so.

"SORA!"

Sora snapped out of her trance and fell backwards off her stool making the person, who interrupted her good mood laugh.

"You're a dead man Kamiya" Sora growled as she set the stool she was sitting on upright and sat down again to glare at her best friend.

"Well, if you weren't in la-la land then I wouldn't have had to do that" Tai said smiling

"What brings you in here?" Sora asked still a little angry at Tai

"I wanted to know how you're date with Matt went?" Tai asked

"It was amazing he took me to the restaurant I wanted to go to since we were kids" Sora said smiling wide

"And from the smile on you're face I can guess that it lived up to your expectations" Tai said smiling

"It did"

"I'm happy for you Sor you deserve the best" Tai said smiling still

Sora nodded

"Well, I better get going I told Izzy I'd make it over to his place before I headed home" Tai said getting up

Sora said her goodbye and got back to work

--

Matt was sitting at his desk trying to write a new song for his band to perform, but all he could think of what he could do to pay Tai back. But everything he thought of wasn't good enough that is until he grabbed a photo album that Sora made for him years ago. He looked through it and he noticed something in all the early pictures of the gang. Tai was always right next to Sora no matter what. This got him thinking and then it hit him. Tai had a crush on Sora.

_Shit_ Matt thought

He hated himself for not realizing this sooner and for going after Sora the way he did without even asking Tai how he felt. Matt mentally berated himself for a good half hour until TK showed up.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" TK asked

"Hey TK, how are things with Kari?" Matt asked

"Great we had a nice time last night, but I can tell that something is bothering you so what is it?" TK asked

"I just realized something glaringly obvious" Matt said

TK grinned, "took you long enough"

Matt looked up at his little brother with a shocked look on his face

TK rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you didn't notice, I mean everyone else did except Sora, of course"

"I had no idea. I must be the worst best friend in the entire world" Matt said putting his head in his hands

"You didn't know Matt and Tai understands that besides he care for Sora so much that her happiness comes before his" TK said

Matt shook his head he just couldn't wrap his around it.

"So how was your date with Sora?" TK asked hoping a change of subject would help

Matt looked at his little brother and sighed

"Tai set the whole thing up for me from picking out the flowers to get her to getting the reservations to the restaurant that Sor wanted to go to and providing me the money to pay for it" Matt said

TK's eye's widen at this

"I know I was surprised too, but Tai did say that he only wants to make Sora happy" Matt said

"And you think she's happy with you?" TK asked tentatively

Matt paused as he thought of everything he and Sora have been through as a couple and yes they had a lot of good times, but he was most busy with his band and didn't have time to go to a single tennis match let alone a practice. He knew that Tai's been to every single one whether it was a practice or a match. He cam to a conclusion that yes Sora was happy with him, but she'd be a lot better of with Someone like Tai.

TK watched his brother and knew he'd do the right thing in the end even if it meant that he would get hurt.

--

Sora was humming as she heard the phone ring

"Hello? Takenouchi residence"

"_**Hey Sora, it's Matt I was wondering you could meet me at the park in ten minutes?"**_

"Sure"

"_**Good see you there"**_

Sora hung up the phone unaware that she about to get a shock of her life

--

When Sora got to the park she walked passed the soccer field that she and Tai played at when they were younger. She smiled at the memory, but shook her head telling herself that was in the past.

Matt was leaning against a lamppost waiting for Sora and going over what he needed to say then he looked down at the bag in his hand and nodded.

"Hey Matt, so what is it you want to talk about?" Sora called out

Matt sighed and motion to the bench nearby and sat down. He waited for Sora to sit also before he began.

"I called you here because I just realized something that I should've see years ago" Matt said

Sora cocked her head to the side confused where this was going

"I want to break up with you Sora" Matt said

Sora felt herself grow cold and couldn't respond

"I hate doing this Sora because I care for you, but I've realized that I'm not right for you" Matt said taking something out of the bag

Sora still couldn't respond

Matt pulled out the photo album that he looked at earlier and flip through it until he found what he was looking for and then he set it down on Sora's lap. Sora looked down and furrowed her brow not understanding what this picture had anything to do with Matt breaking up with her.

"I saw that in this picture like in pretty much like all the others that Tai was always right by you even when Kari was present he was always there beside you. I didn't think much of it at first, but I came to a conclusion that I should've came to a long time ago" Matt said

Sora looked at Matt wondering where this was all going

"Sora, Tai's been in love with since we were ten" Matt said

Sora blinked, "that's ridiculous Matt. Tai's not in love with me we're just best friends that's all"

Matt shook his head and decided he had to tell her the truth about the date

"I never got reservation to that restaurant it was Tai, who got them. I didn't even know you wanted to go there. Heck I didn't even know what your favorite flowers were and Tai gave me the money to cover not only the flowers, but the meal at the restaurant itself" Matt said

"But Tai was just being a good friend that's all" Sora reasoned

"That's what I thought too, but I then I took a good look at our relationship and we never knew each other that well and beside with me being busy all the time. I never saw a single tennis match you played in" Matt said

Sora remained silent and Matt took that as a signal to continue

"I never went to one of you r practice either and when you told me that Tai was always there I was surprised by it, but didn't think of it really until recently." Matt said

Sora looked down and stared at the picture in front of her then turned the page and with every page she turned she noticed the same thing. Tai was always right by her never wavering. He was her rock in this world and she couldn't think of a life without him. Then it hit her that she had feeling for Tai, but she buried them because she didn't think it was right to have those kind of feelings for your best friend and besides she didn't want to ruin what they had.

"Stupid Tai"

Matt looked at Sora and sighed knowing she finally accepted it. He left with a goodbye and a good luck.

--

Sora was now standing in front of the Kamiya apartment door trying to fix her hair and look presentable for Tai. She even had the hairclip that Tai gave her for her birthday. She smiled as her hand brushed over it. She knocked on the door though she had a key and usually let herself in she didn't think this was the right moment.

Tai answered the door smiling, "hey Sor, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you" Sora answered

Tai nodded and let her in and she noticed TK and Kari were in the living room doing homework

"Tai could we talk in private" Sora asked

Tai nodded

"I'm going to be in the next room so no funny business" Tai said to the young couple making them blush

When Sora and Tai got to his room she poured her heart out to Tai. She told him of how Matt broke up with her and then why he did it. She then told him that he helped her realize something that was very obvious. When she finished she looked up at her best friend. Tai was sitting there silent making her very uncomfortable.

"Tai, say something" Sora said

"I only wanted to be happy Sor and if Matt made you happy then who was I to get in the way" Tai said

"I was happy with Matt, but compared to every happy moment in my life he only held a very small part. You however have always been the center of every single moment in my life whether happy or sad and I think I'd very happy with you" Sora said

Tai looked up and smiled

--

Outside the door TK and Kari were eavesdropping and TK was hold up a phone so some on the other line could hear.

"_**Debt repaid"**_

**End**

**A/N: I'm finished this took me a while to do, but I'm finally done. Press that review button to let me know what you think.**


End file.
